


Burn

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: One Shots and Ects. [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis - Fandom, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Stalking, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: May or may not be a sort or reinvention of 'The World is Ending'. May simply be its own stand alone piece. May even not be N/J at all. Oh who am I kidding... Only I can make such a crack pairing soo...angsty. Yay me? (old upload from dA)
Relationships: Nemesis & Jill Valentine, Nemesis - Relationship, Nemesis-T Type/Jill Valentine, Nemesis/Jill Valentine
Series: One Shots and Ects. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694941
Kudos: 9





	Burn

**Burn**

I saw you. I saw you on the brick wall, taking your time, leaning as if you didn't have a care. Leaning like a tree, face up, palms moving, body arched-

And then you saw me, staring. Amusement? Disgust? Loathing? Like you'd care, you were too busy. Too busy doing 'nothing'. As your gaze looks at me, I stand and watch, the comprehension reading in your lone eyed gaze but still not stopping.

Not stopping as it all burns.

_Frustration is all I can know. You stare and I growl. Irritation? Confusion? Rage? Does it matter? You're standing there doing 'nothing', the gun limp in your hand. Your other; unthinkingly trying to copy what you see._

_My skin, it burns._

You take everything else away from me; my friends, my comrades, but never my life. That was your intended prize, wasn't it?

_You take everything from me, my pride, my purpose. But then again my prize at sunrise would still be the same. Sunrise with the winter only science can provide._

Fucking without touching. Fighting without killing. ...do you know what's missing from this equation?

_We run in a pointless chase, like dogs chasing cars; the endless pursuit for something that in the end is meaningless._

You let your hands mark me, hands that leave broken bones underneath and yet still they fail at their number one intention.

_What does it matter, you'll just spray it all away._

You pin me down, failing as always. Your hands are as bloody as mine and yet you do nothing to add to it. Failing to win, failing to kill. What was your point anyway?

_You reach over; your fingers, they burn. But I could only mindlessly heed them – I'm but a tool after all. A tool of destruction, a tool for your guided use._

You arch in a wordless scream, a sound that shouldn't be and yet the night air; it bares witness.

_I could only howl at the emptiness. My needs sated and yet my mission nowhere near. You mock me, and yet I'm too tired. Too tired to do anything but stare. And yet you stand there,_

_watching me burn._

I'm angry now. You just lean there, like every other before you. The wall it's stained, but you leave me with nothing. No fist, no touch. My skin

it burns.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 on dA


End file.
